ooooo Blue Cindellera oooooo
by Youjibell
Summary: ¿concen el cuento de la cenicienta? Aqui una parodia de como cierto peliazul, llegara hasta dar con ren jeje analogia al cuento de hadas parodia, romance... Horo X Ren. dedicación especial


Hola bueno este fic, no tiene que ver con lo demás… jajá sé que debería seguir con mis otras historias, pero este es un especial…

Asa que como me lo pidieron:

Este fic está totalmente dedicado a un gatito muy lindo y pequeño que es tan kawaii

Chibi Ren, dedicado única y exclusivamente, para ti disfrútalo.

(dedicación a Men jajajaja)

Shaman King no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de Men Tao por ser casi hijo mio jajaja XD

**o.o.o.o.o. Blue Cindellera o.o.o.o.o.o**

**primera parte**

¡Maldición!- fue la frase que, ya por quinta vez, se oía reverberar por toda la pensión que ahora estaba completamente vacía. Un peli azul, con las mejillas infladas, barría con desesperación aquel desastre que aún no sabía cómo había comenzado. Ahora solo le quedaba maldecir su endemoniada mala suerte.

El hecho de que precisamente ese día tuviera que atravesarse esa pared recién pintada y decorada con cerezos entre su camino, no era otra cosa más que, mala suerte.

**N**ada tenía que ver que estuviera jugando y corriendo por el pasillo, tampoco que usara el kau kau kuri wempe, eso simplemente era una jugarreta del destino para que no viera a su "amigo" ese día, fiesta a la que por cierto había contado los días uno a uno desde que se entero de la invitación.

Definitivamente el destino conspiraba en su contra y para colmo, su ropa nueva, aquella que había escogido minuciosamente para le fiesta de su "amigo" había quedado dañada.

Sin duda no llegaría a tiempo, y para cuando llegara, ya todo había acabado. Lo peor del caso es que la limusina ya se había llevado a todos. Todos menos el.

Hasta le había hecho una cara de corderito a medio morir, para que Yoh le ayudara, pero la madrastra malvada, perdón, Anna Koûyama lo miró con esa mirada fría y sádica

Se tendría que quedar allí a limpiar él solo el desastre que había hecho.

Textualmente le habían dicho:

_-pedazo de idiota, no saldrás de casa hasta que quede todo tan limpio que pueda ver mi rostro reflejado en el piso_- no habría problema de no ser, por el simple detalle de que… el piso era madera… por más que lavara, nunca brillará.

Horokeu Usui juró ese día nunca más jugaría dentro de la casa de los Asakura, y menos si ese día por la noche era la fiesta de su amigo.

Hace exactamente un mes, dos días, cuatro horas, veinte minutos la llamada había sido.

Lo recordaba claramente, el teléfono había sonado, era Jun Tao. Solo le dijo:

_-hola, ¿cómo has estado? espero que bien- le dijo, aunque no seria. En un estado de ánimo que realmente le costaba catalogar al peli azul, y es que en un Tao, no importa quién, es difícil saber si están contentos._

_- Si eso creo, jejeje… ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó un tanto nervioso, pues pocas veces recibía llamadas de china, y eso era porque Ren Tao, nunca, nunca llamaba._

_- oh sí, claro, mira te pasaré a Ren, para que el mismo te lo diga, es tan tierno que lleva media hora en el teléfono y solo marca y cuelga…- en ese momento sintió que si corazón se detuvo de golpe era Ren. Sin embargo se recupero de su pasma miento cuando escucho la voz de Ren gritar- JUN… - bueno te lo paso- unas risas más, respiró hondo y contestó_

_- ¿sí?- dijo el peli azul más por irritar al chino, que por solo contestar._

_-ya sabes que soy yo idiota- fue la respuesta, aunque no era la que esperaba, fue suficientemente buena para hacerle sonreír._

_-¿sí?- volvió a decir antes de solo imaginar la cara de furia que debía de tener el chino, luego escucho como el otro suspiró y para su sorpresa no le grito._

_-Va a ser mi cumpleaños, entiendes, y Jun organizó una estúpida fiesta así que… va a haber comida y como no quiero que se desperdicie…- era una invitación… por el lado en que lo viera, era un invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amor no correspondido, el Usui se sentía en las nubes._

_-me encantaría estar contigo… el día de tu cumpleaños- respondió en un susurro tan suave que provoco el estremecimiento de Ren… pudo imaginar su rostro sonrojado por dicha afirmación._

_-¿vendrás entonces?- el otro respondió leve, tratando de no cortar el encanto que se había formado en esa pequeña llamada telefónica. Pero un balde de agua fría lo regreso a su realidad, era pobre. Ni juntando todos lo ahorros del año llegaría a china. Al menos no ese año_

_- bueno, pues no es como si tuviera todo el dinero de un Tao para llegar a china, pero haré lo posible le contestó pensando en que si quería ir tendría que salir ahora mismo de Hokaido, llegar con su salvación, dígase Yoh Asakura; amigo de Manta, como patrocinadores de su viaje. _

_-Irá una limosina por el tonto de Yoh y los demás, para que tomen el avión… pero tal vez pueda mandar una un avión a Hokkaido.- sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad, había olvidado que Ren era dueño de casi todo china, y cuando quería algo, era dadivoso_

_-no hace falta, ahora mismo voy para la pensión, te veré pronto, gatito.- animado casi abraza el teléfono, hasta que escucho como Ren, aun le reclamaba _

_- imbécil, no me digas así- casi podría jurar que Ren tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Así era su gatito, pues aunque ese chino no lo admitiera… él era de Horokeu Usui desde la vez que por casualidad chocaron en el baño y se dieron un beso" accidental"_

Por desgracia ahora limpiaba el piso con un cepillo de dientes, no era para tanto, solo era la pared de Anna que acababan de poner, una ventana rota, y el vestido negro de lujo que usaría esa noche y hasta su ropa de había visto implicada, solo por demostrarle a Chocolove que su técnica estaba tan perfectamente bien controlada, que podía hacerla hasta dentro de la casa. No esperaba que Yoh estornudara tras de él… y como consecuencia causara la peor desgracia en todos los tiempos de la pensión.

Solo le quedaba gimotear por su desgracia.

Suspiró dos o tal vez tres veces, ya se había resignado, no vería a Ren el día de su cumpleaños, al menos le llamaría por teléfono cuando dieran las 11:59 pm, así seria el primero en felicitarlo.

Ya tenía pensada hasta la frase de cumpleaños, hasta que oyó que la puerta sonó.

-hoto hoto… ¿Qué haces?- abrió la puerta aun con una aura deprimida rodeándolo, no quiso ni levantar la mirada.

-nada- casi dos ríos de lagrimas se desbocaron por sus ojos, hasta que, el "invitado" , se cansó tomo su largo cabello y casi lo azoto en la cara del azulito.

-que cara- respondió riendo con sarcasmo el mayor de los Asakura, realmente disfrutaba ver al peli azul con su aura de melancolía.

-y no era hoy la fiesta del chinito- camino hacia la sala y se detuvo de golpe.

-no le digas así… - escucho mascullar- y que, ¿no piensas ir?- luego le dijo sentándose en la sala, al menos ya no tenía que limpiar, después de todo ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

- sí pero, no estoy loco como para irme con la bruja malvada de Anna- rieron los dos un poco y luego surgió la interrogante

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- le dijo con gotitas en los ojos, y luego se sorprendió de la respuesta

-en lugar que agradezcas, soy tu salvador, así que ríndeme tributo, pequeño ser diminuto – Hao, había pasado por el para llevarlo a china… tenían que travesar el mar… pero Hao sin duda alguna era el único que lo podía hacer… sin gasto incluidos. Casi lloraba de felicidad de no ser por el simple hecho de que, Hao ye se sentía en un pedestal-

-en sueños te rendiré tributo, Hao- y muy contrario a sus palabras estaba al lado de él abrazándolo.

- Yoh, me dijo que te quedaste porque Anna te castigo, así que pase por ti, imbécil. Para que vayas a ver al príncipe en su castillo jajaja- a pesar de que Hao parecía ser su salvador, ya no habría remedio.

- vete sin mí, mi ropa se arruino- se acerco a un pared y se recargo en señal de duelo.

- ya lo sabía… soy tan perfecto que hasta traje vestuario incluido- Horo hasta tuvo miedo de ver el traje, capaz que Hao le había traído una conjunto con diseños de estrellitas si bien se iba… para su surte no fue así…

- Siento que voy a llorar. Anda, corre, que tengo que llegar antes de las doce- le dijo mientras salía de la casa arrastrando al shaman de fuego con él.

- como tu digas ceniciento- rio luego de que se vio jalado y recordó un pequeño detalle, solo detalles técnicos, según Hao.

- te perdono eso porque tú te ves mejor que yo en traje de princesa… pero como hada madrina, eres un buen shaman King.- Horo ya esteba listo para irte en el espirito de fuego… para su sorpresa no había espíritu por ningún lado, y eso que revisó por todas partes.

-No protestes o no te llevo- luego para sorpresa de Hao invocaba lago que precisamente… no era el medio de trasporte usual del Asakura

-Como digas, por cierto ¿como planeas llegar?- le dijo ya un tanto preocupado, al sospechar que lago no estaba bien

-en una calabaza gigante- le respondió, creyó que bromeaba, pero realmente era cierto suspiró

- ya es demasiado burla para un día…- una gota de sudor se deslizo por su cabeza

- Es en serio…- el shaman de fuego no tenía otra opción, tenía un trato con una de las Hanna Gummy y como consecuencia, ahora tenía a su espíritu con él.

-demonios, solo porque es Ren- Horo se resigno y entro a su… ahora nuevo transporte

Mientas tanto…

-Ren, deja ya de caminar de un lado a otro, te vas a marear.

-hum

-vamos, ya verás como vendrán

-ya te dije que no importa si viene o no ese idiota Hoto Hoto,

- yo no me refería específicamente a él

-Ren, al fin estas enamorado de alguien y lo presentaras a la familia

-¡ya les dije que no hare nada de eso!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno hasta allí hoy.. por cierto deséenme suerte, me voy de congreso así que me da mello viajar 12 horas.—¿alguien es de tabasco---

Si hay alguien de ahí… me adoptan?


End file.
